Aishiteru, Sasuke
by Kage no Nikko
Summary: Sasuke’s back. Naruto’s worried sick. Now that Sasuke has had some time, he’s made a decision. Suddenly, he appears and proclaims his love. What will become of this?


**Title:** Aishiteru, Sasuke

**Author: **Kage no Nikko

**Rating:** NC-17 / M / R / 18SX

**Summary:** Sasuke's back. Naruto's worried sick. Now that Sasuke has had some time, he's made a decision. Suddenly, he appears and proclaims his love. What will become of this?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Maybe I will when I get reborn.

**Warning:** Just to tell you. Rimming, blowjob, handjob, mansex.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Some people come into our lives, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same."-Franz Schubert_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It had been a week. A week since Sasuke came back. Naruto was getting pissed. The bastard kept himself locked up in his compound-mansion-thingy since he came back. The others probably didn't stock the place up with food, and Naruto never really saw him buy any food, not even on his ANBU rounds. _'Stupid bastard's probably starving.' _

"**Kit, stop being in denial." **

'_Shut up, Kyuubi. I know I'm in like with him, or you could say in love instead.'_

"**It's not like I don't know what your heart tells me. I swear, if he hurts you, I'm really gonna kill him."**

Naruto ignored him and opened his cupboard. It wasn't stuffed full of ramen like it used to be; Naruto had changed since the fight. He fished out a pack of chips and made his way, to where, he didn't know.

Naruto picked the picture of Team 7 up as he passed by. Remembering the good old days kinda hurt, but he liked it. Weird. Since when did he like things that caused him pain? He sat on the bed, popping a chip into his mouth, taking care not to drop any crumbs on the pillow he was currently hugging. He stayed like that, musing and sometimes just staring into space.

'_I wonder what he's doing?' _

'_Is he eating well?'_

'_Is he sleeping well?'_

'_Is he_ living_ well?' _

A lone tear escaped. Naruto laughed at himself. _'Why do I care_? _All he has ever done is make me sad. That fucking bastard.' _Naruto continued to let the tears fall without really noticing them.

"Dobe." Naruto tensed up, clutching the pillow he had been crying into even tighter. _'He's here.'_ Another tear escaped. Naruto prayed it would go unnoticed, but his prayers were in vain. "I didn't see you today, so…have you been crying?" Sasuke sounded genuinely concerned, instead of mocking. Naruto shook his head.

"No." The words came out kinda wavery. Sasuke looked at him intensely. The blonde's shoulders were shaking slightly. He wasn't sure what his feet were doing, but somehow, he ended up on the bed, hugging Naruto's slim body close, never wanting to let go. Naruto sucked in his breath and closed his eyes for a second, inhaling Sasuke's scent. Preparing. Preparing to make Sasuke go away.

"I'm not gonna go away, you know." Sasuke was as stubborn as before. Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're still as stubborn as a mule." Naruto said, turning around and pushing Sasuke away. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists before Naruto could actually shove him, holding them in a gentle but firm grip.

"You _have_ been crying." It was a statement. Another tear escaped, but Naruto furiously brushed it away before it could make its way down his whiskered cheek. _'Such a beautiful face…but why are you crying, Naruto? Is it because of me?'_ Guilt twisted its way through Sasuke's heart as he watched the tears continue to fall.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Naruto said, looking away. A flicker of hurt flickered across Sasuke's aristocratic features, but Naruto didn't catch it.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone again. Ever." Sasuke pinned Naruto to the bed. _'I can't do this. It hurts too much.'_

"Isn't that the only thing you're good at? Leaving me alone? Leaving the village?" Naruto asked, a challenge in his eyes. His eyes were full of emotions, Sasuke noticed. Defiance, anger…but pain? Why was there pain in those beautiful blue eyes? Guilt filled Sasuke once again. _'Bastard.'_

"It is. I'm willing to change that." Naruto scoffed at Sasuke. Sasuke nearly flinched, but he caught himself in time.

"Yeah, right. Change all you want. Just let me go." Naruto started to struggle. Sasuke shifted slightly, so that he was sitting on Naruto's stomach, his forearms on Naruto's shoulders and his hands pinning Naruto's hands to the bed.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't let him get to you, Naruto! Don't you dare let him get to you!' _Fear flickered through Naruto's eyes as he willed his steadily hardening erection away. Sasuke shifted again. The hardness was a little uncomfortable, but it was proof that Naruto wanted him.

"No." Sasuke kept his ass parked on top of Naruto's (rapidly hardening) erection. Naruto was slightly flushed now.

"Let me go!" Naruto struggled even harder, flailing about in his attempts to get Sasuke off him. His blush was getting redder, and he knew it.

"No!" Sasuke was getting mad. So was Naruto.

"I said, LET ME GO!"

"I said NO!" Sasuke's sharingan was spinning, but Naruto didn't care. The tears were welling up again, and soon, they spilled.

"Oh god…just let me go, already." Naruto looked away, attempting to stifle his sobs, feeling thoroughly humiliated by the situation. Guilt wrenched its way through Sasuke for the third time, but this was ten times worse.

"I said no. Why won't you just listen to me?" Naruto refused to look at him. A heavy silence filled the room, broken only by Naruto's sobs. Too silent. "Naruto…I love you." Naruto's eyes widened with the shock.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked, not daring to believe his ears.

"I said I love you." Sasuke's sharingan stopped spinning, and he looked Naruto in the eye when he said it. _"He's not lying…'_

"I swear to god, if this is some sick joke-" Suddenly Sasuke kissed Naruto. They felt soft and velvety, a little chapped maybe. Naruto let out a breath through his nose. Sasuke pulled away, and Naruto almost whined, but he kept it in. Sasuke would never let him live it down.

"Why won't you listen to me?" he asked, letting go of Naruto's hands. The sharingan faded away, revealing soft, almost grey eyes filled with tenderness and uncertainty. "I love you so much, and I don't know if you love me or not, and I think I won't be able to take it right now if you say you don't, a-and I'll never leave you a-and-" Sasuke started babbling. Naruto smiled softly before silencing him with a kiss. Sasuke half-heartedly attempted to continue his mindless babble, but Naruto snaked a hand up into his hair and deepened the kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth and tentatively licked at Naruto's lower lip. Naruto let out a low moan as he opened his mouth.

"Oh, god. Sasuke, I love you too. So much, it almost hurts." he mumbled. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's for a second, and then resumed devouring Naruto's mouth. His hands wandered up Naruto's torso and quickly found a dusky nipple. "Ahh…" Naruto moaned, arching off the bed. Sasuke smirked.

"Sensitive much?" Naruto pouted. Sasuke leaned in to steal another kiss. He reached to take Naruto's clothes off, but he hesitated.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before answering. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop, you know?" Naruto huffed in indignation.

"I'm not a girl, Sasuke. Why? Are you afraid you'll break me? Or are you afraid that you won't live up to my standards?" Naruto's eyes flitted south to look at the bulge in Sasuke's pants. It looked quite big from where Naruto could see it. This time, Sasuke huffed.

"I'm sure I'll live up to your standards, _dobe_."

"Oi!! Don't call me a dobe, teme!" Sasuke let out a chuckle. A _real_ chuckle. Naruto stared at him in surprise.

"What? I haven't laughed in ages, you know." Sasuke said. His laugh was so sweet, so beautiful, so…_lusty._ It sent a shiver down Naruto's spine and Naruto let out a moan of appreciation.

"Teme…"

"What's wrong? Does my laugh make you…_horny_?" Naruto gaped in astonishment. He grabbed Naruto's erection roughly. Naruto let out another long, breathy moan, losing himself in the pleasure.

"Hell, yeah." Naruto replied absentmindedly. Sasuke stopped fondling Naruto's bits and smirked. "Teme! Stop teasing!" The owner of said bits poked him in the stomach. Hard. Sasuke let out a little 'oof'. He glared down at Naruto whilst the blond giggled again.

"Moron." He started to take Naruto's shirt off. As soon as it was off, he kissed his blond dobe passionately. Yes, his blond dobe.

"Teme." Naruto whispered as soon as they stopped to take a breath.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, lapping at Naruto's collarbone whilst rubbing at his love's erection. Naruto arched his neck, giving Sasuke more access to his neck. He poked Sasuke in the side this time, making Sasuke send a death glare upwards.

"Aww…don't glare at me, teme, I just wanted you to get off so I could take these pants off. They're crushing my balls." Naruto whined. Sasuke got off Naruto, hooked his fingers around the waistband of Naruto's too-small sweatpants and pulled. He stared down at his prize.

"Commando?" he asked, smirking. Naruto flushed and attempted to cover himself up. "Don't. You're beautiful." Sasuke pulled his hands away and stuck one knee in between Naruto's legs, stopping him. Naruto frowned as he realized that something was wrong with the situation. Very wrong.

"Teme, why am I naked and you're not?" he asked. Sasuke smirked, sat on the bed cross-legged and slowly started to pull at his (awful) purple bow. When it came loose, pretty much everything fell off. "Oh my god, how can you wear that? Orochimaru might have 'accidentally' pulled it! Did he molest you?"

"Of course not. I would have killed him." Sasuke calmly replied. Naruto was looking at him with glazed eyes, watching the pants where it tented. When Sasuke turned away, Naruto pouted. "So cute."

"Ah?" was all Naruto could say before Sasuke pounced on him. Soon, he was a writhing, whimpering mass of putty in Sasuke's hands. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped.

"Are you really, really sure that you want this?" he asked. _'Aaargh!!'_

"No, I don't." Naruto said. Sasuke looked slightly crestfallen, but he moved off Naruto anyway. "Bastard, I was just kidding! If you ask me that one more time, I swear to god, I'll make you the uke and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for months!!" Naruto pinned Sasuke to the bed and pulled the remainder of his annoying clothes off.

Naruto got onto his knees and sucked on his fingers, looking so cute that Sasuke just wanted to pound into his little, willing ass. As soon as Naruto deemed his fingers wet enough, he slowly trailed his fingers down, down, down until they were at his puckered entrance.

"Sas'ke…" he moaned as he slid one finger in. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the delicious sight in front of him. Naruto slid yet another finger in and began to rock slightly, riding his own fingers.

Sasuke shook himself out of it and reached towards his discarded pants and pulled the tube of lube out. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt another lubed up finger join his two. He stared up at Sasuke, unconsciously arching his back, taking the fingers in deeper.

Sasuke got a bright idea and quickly pulled his and Naruto's fingers out, positioning his face at Naruto's entrance. He carefully licked at the rim of Naruto's asshole and delved his tongue inside. Naruto whimpered, clutching at the comforter, fisting it. He was almost there…almost…almost…

"AH!! SAS'KE!!" he yelled as he came hard onto the sheets. Sasuke smirked and flipped Naruto over, sucking at Naruto's dick, bringing it back to life. His dick was so hard it was even painful. He quickly got up and lubed his member up with the half-forgotten tube on the bedside table. For the third time, he asked, "Do you want this?" Naruto grabbed him and pulled him close, so close that their lips were almost touching.

"Make love to me, Sasuke. Love me. Save me. Because no one else will." he whispered before kissing him. Sasuke could only oblige.

"Ah…Naruto-koi…" he moaned as he plunged into that tight heat. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, chewing his lip in pain. It hurt so bad. Sasuke peppered kisses all over Naruto's face, trying to distract him from the pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Naruto's inner muscles were squeezing Sasuke's dick so hard he was afraid his dick would fall off. Naruto mumbled something.

"Sorry?" Sasuke asked.

"Move…" Naruto said. Sasuke pulled out, then thrust back in. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure, but more pleasure than pain. "Sasuke…harder…" Sasuke continued thrusting, searching for Naruto's prostate.

"AH!" Found it. Sasuke started to abuse Naruto's ass, making the little blond moan in pleasure. Naruto just looked so delicious, moaning and writhing under him.

"Nyaa…" Naruto mewled, spreading his legs further apart. Sasuke let out a feral growl and bent Naruto double, driving even deeper into Naruto's ass.

"Ahh…kami…" He was so excruciatingly close, but he didn't want to cum yet, so he reached down and grabbed Naruto's dick with one hand, tweaking at one of Naruto's nipples with the other.

Naruto never really did last very long, even after masturbating countless times to the memory of Sasuke. A few more thrusts and he'd be cumming. God, he loved the feeling of being filled. "Ah, FUCK!" Naruto swore after a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

"Sas'ke…oh god…I'm…I'm…" he whimpered. The sentence never really managed to make its way out. He let out another yell as he came for the second time. Sasuke came a little while after, biting Naruto's shoulder to muffle his yell. Naruto twitched as he felt the milky fluids fill him. Sasuke licked the bite mark tenderly, almost apologetically and collapsed on Naruto. Naruto attempted to breathe, but Sasuke was just way too heavy.

"Get off…argh, heavy bastard." Naruto pushed Sasuke off him. Sasuke grabbed his waist and pulled him close, kissing the bite mark. Naruto let out a sigh of contentment and made his way through dreamland with the one he loved.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**The morning after…**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto woke up alone in bed, the sunshine piercing through his eyelids. He turned and spread himself over the bed. The memories of last night flooded back full force. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. There was no sign that Sasuke was there. He started to panic. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod…" he whimpered, hugging a pillow and rocking slightly.

He was panicking so bad he didn't bother checking for Sasuke's chakra signature, much less hear the sound of water in his shower. Naruto drew in a long, shuddering breath and started to rock even harder.

"So it was all a dream…" he mumbled. He was sick of it, sick of being left alone. Tears started to make their way down his face. "Sas'ke…" he whispered, hugging his pillow. He started to sob uncontrollably. "Oh god…it was all just a dream…Sas'ke…Sas'ke…" he whimpered.

He let out a choked sob and yelled out in the agony of it all. Sasuke immediately ran into the room. He had just finished toweling his hair. He took one glance at Naruto and quickly sat on the bed, holding Naruto close.

"Shh…shh…Naruto, I'm here…" he whispered, kissing Naruto's head. Naruto looked up with red eyes.

"Sas'ke…" he whimpered. "Are you a dream?" Sasuke looked at him weirdly. Realization dawned on his features as he figured out what Naruto meant.

"No, I'm not. See? I'm real." he said, grabbing Naruto's hand and holding it close to his face.

"I thought you were a dream…" Naruto said, caressing Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled.

"You thought I was gone? Dobe. See, even my dick is real." He moved Naruto's hand southwards. Naruto 'eep'ed and quickly withdrew his hand. Sasuke chuckled this time and kissed Naruto on the tip of his nose. A mischievous thought made its way through Naruto's mind.

"Teme!!" Naruto squealed, glomping Sasuke. Sasuke 'oof'ed. Naruto started to pepper Sasuke's face with kisses, not intending to stop until he was fully satisfied. Sasuke smiled and sneaked his hands down to Naruto's cute little ass.

Squeeze.

Naruto let out a startled squeak and stopped his kissing to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke looked not-so-innocently up at Naruto.

"What?" he asked and squeezed his two handfuls of Naruto-ass again. Naruto 'eep'ed again and started to struggle. Instead of getting Sasuke to stop molesting him, he managed to awaken Sasuke's member (which was currently pressed up against his stomach). Sasuke grinned and flipped them over. Naruto could only blink at their reversed roles.

"Uh-oh." He tried to get away, but Sasuke kept Naruto pinned under him. "Eheh…teme, didn't you just shower?" Naruto asked, looking innocently up at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned in close to lick at Naruto's ear before whispering huskily, "I can always take another one, dobe." Naruto looked up cutely, cocking his head to one side. He didn't quite understand, but when the comment hit him full force…

"TEME!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'_Aishiteru honto ni, Naruto…'_

'_Aishiteru, eikyu ni to hitotsu no hi, Sas'ke-koi…'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Aishiteru honto ni-I truly love you

Aishiteru, eikyu ni to hitotsu no hi- I love you, forever and a day

If you can do it, please review, but if you can't, then never mind. I'd prefer it if you did, though…

**Rating Guide: **1 star: Oh my god. This is awful. 2 stars: It really needs work. 3 stars: It's not good, but not bad either. Work a little harder, maybe? 4 stars: It's really good. 5 stars: Oh mi god! This is really excellent!

P.S: Yes, I know. I re-did some parts because it was so…empty. I'm telling you, Protector is even worse off… If you want, you can always add a .5 to your star rating! Oh yeah. Read Rhapsody in the Abstract Shades of the Rainbow as well and tell me what you think, ne?

© _Kage no Nikko A.K.A Nicole Lee 2008_


End file.
